


"I can make him laugh"

by Trinity7



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi, a bunch of fluff, approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea. I had wrote this like 2 years ago and as you can tell my writing has improved, greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can make him laugh"

“I can’t get him to smile anymore,” Rick said in Cell block C, “He won’t laugh”  
“He’ll come around Rick.” Daryl said  
“I can make him smile” Patrick says, speaking up. Everybody looked at him, challenging. Patrick just smirked, so unlikely of him.  
Rick raised an eyebrow, “Is that a challenge?”  
“It might be.” Patrick said, still smirking. Everybody heard someone chuckle, they turned and saw Carl standing there, eyebrow raised and looking at Patrick.  
“I’ll be damned” Carl’s chuckle turned unto full blown laughter.  
“Wait for it,” Patrick said, stepping forward and stuck his arms out. Carl tried sucking in air snorted, but he just laughed even harder. He even had to slide down the wall clutching his sides and using his other hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. Carl’s laugh subsided and looked up at Patrick. He smiled.  
“Thank you,” Carl said, “I needed that.”  
“We all needed that. You snort?” Michonne said smiling. “That’s a plus.”  
“It just made me like him more.” Beth said. Everybody just looked at her, she noticed this and shrugged. “What?”  
“That is true.” Patrick said stepping closer to Carl. Carl closed the distance between them and connected his rough dried lips to Patrick’s soft pink plump lips.  
“I love you, Patrick.”  
“I love you, Carl.”  
Everybody grew silent and watched this unfold between them and they clapped, scaring the poor teens to death. Carl’s blue eyes immediately went to his fathers, “Dad, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I just wasn’t ready.”  
“It’s okay and I approve of this relationship.”  
Carl and Patrick turn towards each other, with huge smiles, “Yeah!”  
They embraced each other in a big hug. When they parted they looked in to each others eyes and kissed once more. When they parted, they both sighed happily.  
“I thought there was going to be no love for me out there, But then I found you. You saved my life , ‘cause you are my life.” Carl said looking into Patrick’s green eyes.  
“Carl, I love you, and you know that. Your father saved my life and I’m very lucky he did ‘cause I would’ve never met you, loved you, known you existed. I’m in love you with every inch of my body.”  
“Your little Patrick down there does too.”  
Patrick blushed. No, blushing was an understatement. Blood red was an understatement. He looked like a damn Fire-truck, dipped in the most reddest paint there is. And Carl started laughing, even snorting a few times, making the rest of the group laugh as well.

 

*word count-427*

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Kudos. I'd like to have some comments and what you want me to write next. I really want something to write but currently have writers block. tell me what you want. I do NOT do supernatual, never really got interested in the show. sorry. But, if you guys request it, Hmmm, 20 request to do supernatual, ill watch some episodes and kinda write it the best I can, I Promise. And anything else.


End file.
